Grappling Hook
The Grappling Hook is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Despite its similarity in name to the Hookshot, the two items function very differently, perhaps more so in the Grappling Hook's first appearance than the second. This has been known to cause confusion to players. The Grappling Hook has different functions in different games; however, it usually allows Link to either hook himself onto small outcroppings on walls to transport himself over deep holes or to pull items towards him. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Grappling Hook is the main treasure in the first dungeon, Dragon Roost Cavern. To obtain the item, Link must first defeat the pair of Bokoblins and Moblin who serve as the dungeon's mini-bosses. Unlike most items found in dungeons, the Grappling Hook is not found in a Treasure Chest, but is given to Link by Medli after she is freed from the Moblins. She tells Link that Grappling Hooks were used by the Rito tribe before they evolved wings. The Grappling Hook can be used in a multitude of ways; it can be used without L-targeting to latch onto certain outcroppings, which are made easier to spot by the fact that Link looks at them when they are nearby. Additionally, when L-targeting, Link can throw the Grappling Hook at enemies to defeat fragile enemies such as Keese and steal items like Joy Pendants, Chu Jelly, and Golden Feathers as well as regular items like Rupees and Hearts from more durable enemies. This is a useful skill to know when attempting to travel through the Savage Labyrinth. Another use the versatile Grappling Hook has is that it can be used in conjunction with the King of Red Lions. When Link is out at sea, he can use the Grappling Hook to raise sunken treasure from the ocean floor. These treasures can be found where rings of light appear at night or with the help of Treasure Charts. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Grappling Hook's use is very different from that seen in The Wind Waker, while retaining its original design. It can be used much like the Hookshot to send Link flying to some distant object, such as pegs or Treasure Chests, or to pull an object to Link, including Cuccos. It can also be used to tie a rope between two objects, allowing Link to walk across the rope part of the grappling hook like a tightrope. When the rope is attached between two objects, it can be used to slingshot Link a small distance, often across a chasm or hole, or to deflect arrows and other projectiles. It can only grapple onto objects of the same altitude as Link. It can also be used to steal objects from enemies in the same fashion as the Grappling Hook from The Wind Waker. The Grappling Hook is found in the Temple of Ice on the Isle of Frost and is used to defeat the boss Gleeok. See also * Salvage Arm * Whip es:Garra ja:カギ爪ロープ Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items